The tasks to be performed will vary according to the needs of the Cancer Centers Program and are expected to include both short-term (less than three months) and long-term (more than six months) efforts. Programs supported by the Cancer Centers Program which are expected to generate the need for analytical support are primarily those activities carried out through the core or Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) mechanism. Analytical support services under this contract will consist of the following four work areas: assistance to the Cancer Centers Program staff in budget and financial analysis; assistance to the Cancer Centers Program staff in resource analyses; assistance to the Cancer Centers Program staff in program and project analyses; and assistance to the Cancer Centers Program Staff in special analytical support.